Stuck Together
by Angel game
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the RowdyRuff boys are always destroying Townsville with their over exaggerated fights so the mayor decided to send them away to a secluded mansion to get along. Regular Reds,Green,Blues,Purples,Whites (Does include a few oc's) Rated T for some false language here and there.
1. The Punishment (Re-Upload)

**Before this story starts this is my first FanFiction story. I hope you enjoy this story, it's been in my notes for a while know and I finally decided to write it up and post it. Hope you like it. Angel Game**

Powerpuff girls ~ Rowdyruff boy

Stuck Together

Chapter 1. The Punishment

[Blossoms p.o.v.]

The Mayor of Townsville wanted to speak with us today at his office for some apparent reason but me and my sisters have no clue why. "BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP, BUNNY, and BELL come on we have to get going before we're late. "Okay we're coming" my sisters said as they slowly begin to come down the stairs.

"Here they come finally, there so slow" I said under my breath as they came down the stairs.

First, Bubbles came down the stairs she was wearing a white blouse. With some dark blue skinny jeans and her hair in her signature two long curly pigtails. And to top it off her white and blue bow flats.

Buttercup was next she came down the stairs, but she just had to jump down the stairs. Not walk down the stairs like a civilized person any way she was wearing a lime green T-Shirt with black skinny jeans. As well as some black Nikes and since her raven black has grown over the past years she still cuts it to be shoulder length.

Then there was Bunny, we recreated Bunny again with the help of the profesor. As she came down the stairs she was wearing a purple over the shoulder shirt with a spaghetti strapped tank top under it. Add that to her black jeggings with a pair of purple converse, and her brown hair styled into a high side ponytail and her curly bangs.

Last of my sisters, Bell she's the youngest of us and she was wearing white and silver flowy tank top. Along with the shirt she is wearing silver leggings with a pair of white converse to match with her black headband to go with her white long hair.

Then there's me, I'm wearing a pink shirt with the word love spelt on it in black letters. I was also wearing black jeans with pink flats, with my red hair in its signature high ponytail side bangs and a pink bow.

When we were all ready we set off and flew to town hall where the Mayor told us to meet him for an important meeting he says. As we arrived to at the Mayor's office we all walked in and saw the Profesor, Ms, Bellum, and the Mayor.

"What's all this about" I ask, as the Professor walked forward. "We have some somewhat pleasant news for you guys" the professor said. "What kind of news" Buttercup said as she crossed her arms. "We will be sending you to a enclosed location with, bring them in" the professor said.

[No ones p.o.v.]

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS" the girls all said in unison. As the boys came in with the swat team and handcuffed. "Hey Hags" said the boys in unison. They had to Buttercup and Bunny back before they could beat the boys to the ground. "What are they doing here" Bell said as she crossed her arm and puffed her cheeks up.

"Well they will be going with you to the secret location with you guys so you all can get along and be friends" said the Mayor as he jumped his short self on top of the table with excitement. "We'd rather go to jail and rot there forever than go with them" said Bell and Bunny as they looked away.

"I guess we might as well send you all back to jail as well as you girls" said the mayor. "WHAT WHY" the girls said. "We haven't done anything wrong" Bubbles said as she started to get scared. "Because you ten are always destroying the city and that is a lot of taxing to fix the city" said the Mayor.

"And so we are sending you all to a mansion where you will stay until you get along" said the mayor. "So do you girls agree" said Ms, Bellum.

[Buttercups p.o.v.]

As we were huddled up in a circle I came out and said. "I'd rather go to jail than stay in a house with Butch" I said. "Well I don't want to go to jail Buttercup" Bubbles said as she gave me the most biggest puppy dog eyes. "Fine" I said as we all got out our little huddle and told the mayor we except. I know i'm going to regret this I said to myself.

[No ones p.o.v.]

"Okay so girls and boys here are some things you need to know before you get there" said Ms, Bellum. "First, there will be a force field surrounding the mansion so you aren't able to leave" as Ms, Bellum continued on. "Second, there are only 5 rooms so you will be sharing a room with your counterpart" Ms, Bellum added on.

"WAIT, WHAT, NO" everyone said in unison. As the girls and boys started to scold each other.

"Third, there is a living room, 6 bathrooms, 5 walk in closets that you will share with your counterparts, a kitchen, dining room, I guess a present from the Mayor in the basement. Flat screen TV's, another present from the Mayor on the second floor where the walk in closets are" Ms, Bellum added.

"Also you will all get new phones, but you can only text and call the people around you see around you. There is also a pool and a giant hot tub for all of you, and a basketball court on the side of the mansion" Ms, Bellum said.

"And last but not least, the basement is a gaming room with a giant flat screen T.V. with games like a Wii U, PS4, and a XBOX 1X, plus darts and two pool tables" said Ms, Bellum. "So that is everything that you need to know about your new mansion guys. Plus your stuff is already there so all you have to do is go there" said the Mayor

"Have fun and don't kill each other okay, God Bless you guys you're gonna need it" said the mayor. "And remember everyone get along and become friends or your gonna be there for a while. Bye Guys and Good Luck" as the swat team showed both sides of the party out.

While the Professor was balling and crying like a baby in Ms, Bellum's arms.

 **First and foremost I had to rewrite this chapter because my grammar and spelling was so terrible so I hope chapter one is better than the previous chapter one. And I just uploaded chapter three and it's going to tell you guys why i've been so dormant for a few months off this fanfic Please Review Love, Angel Game**


	2. Moving In Pt:1

**Sorry it took me some time to see what I was going to do for the next chapter. If you have any ideas for me that would be most helpful. Plus any helpful tips that would be amazing. I've also decided that instead of rating this story M. I decided to make the story rated T. Know that cleared that all out of the way let's get on to the story. Angel Game**

Powerpuff girl • Rowdyruff boys

Stuck Together

Chapter 2. Moving in

[Bunny's p.o.v.]

While we were being driven to the mansion we did not go in the same car as the boys cause it probably would of made it worse. By the time we would of gotten there we'd all probably would had no vehicle to get to the house.

As we finally arrived at the mansion, it was humongous. The mayor said it was magically clocked from the out side world so no one could go through unless people who can.

The worst part about staying at this Damn mansion is because of Blitz my stupid counterpart. We never will get along like the mayor wants me and him to do.

I felt so sorry for my sis Butercup because she has it worse with her counterpart Butch. That terrible bastard I swear if Butch does anything fishy I will kick his green ass from this mansion to New Townsville. Which is over 50 miles away from here so that's a bad ass whooping.

Over the years me and Buttercup have gotten really close as sisters which is really good cause I talk to her about every thing.

[No ones p.o.v.]

When the girls got there the boys were already there we all went in the house and they were sitting on the couch watching tv. "Took you girls long enough" said Brick looking at the tv, "Well at least we're here" said Blossom. "Did you ever look around the house yet" asked Bell in curiosity, "no said" Boomer "well then come on then" said Bunny going to the stairs. The boys got up and went up the stairs with the girls.

The first floor were rooms as they walked down the hall the first door they saw was painted red and pink. "I'm guessing this is one of the bedrooms" said Brick, "yeah I guess so" said blossom. They opened the door it was one of the rooms there was a bed in the center of the room with a couch on the side of the room, giant flat screen tv with a picture of Blossom on one side of the room and a picture of Brick on the other.

"I guess I now who's room this is" said Bubbles, "I'm guessing the doors of each bedroom color coordinates with all our favorite color" said Blossom. "Sure what ever" said Butch, leaning against the wall with no intention of wanting to look around the house.

After they checked the rest of the rooms out they went up to the second floor where the walk in closets were. When they made sure all there clothes were there they went to the end of the hall and went to see what was in the sixth walk in closet. Before they walked in there. There was a note from the mayor on the door.

It read, Dear PPG's and RRB's,

Since it is getting close to Halloween I was thinking that you guys could have a small Halloween party. There are costumes that you can pick out to wear for the party. If you decide you want to go along with the party idea.

Sincerely,

The Mayor

"So in this closet there a bunch of Halloween costumes" Said Blade. "I guess so" said Blitz.

"Well at least we know what's in the sixth closet am I right" said Bubbles with a giant smile on her face.

As they opened the door to the costumes everyone was in awe. As they saw how many costumes there were.

"Wow I can play dress up in all these costumes" Bubbles said with a huge grin on her face. "I'm going to join you" said Bell right next to Bubbles with the same giant grin on her face, the same as Bubbles.

As they all went back down stairs and passed the living room. They went to the kitchen, where they were awe again. As the kitchen was huge there was a island with five stools lining it and everything you would need for a kitchen. (You guys all know what a big kitchen would look like)

"They really want us all to stay here style don't they" said Brick. "As long as we can keep this place clean and organized" said Blossom with a stern look on her face. "That even means all of your rooms that you will be staying in understand" added Blossom.

Then everyone said "YES MOMMA". Then broke out into to a laughing fit as Blossom stood there furious. "Mom, I'm not your mom idiots" said Blossom seriously about to lose all patience with them. Even her own sisters can't stop laughing with the boys.

"It's a joke Blossom" said Buttercup still laughing. "You get that egghead" said Brick on the floor laughing.

"This going to be a long first day in this mansion" said Blossom as she left the kitchen went into the living room. To wait for the rest of the PowerPuff girls and RowdyRuff boys to stop laughing. So they can check the rest of the mansion out cause they still have a long ways to go.

 **If you are a little confused about the characters especially my few oc's this should help.**

 **Reds ~ Blossom/Brick**

 **Blues ~ Bubbles/Boomer**

 **Greens ~ Butercup/Butch**

 **Purples ~ Bunny/Blitz**

 **Whites ~ Bell/Blade**

 **(if you don't know bell is actually not a oc she is actually from the doujinshi Powerpuff girls) Also for Bunny's counterpart Blitz I chose that name because his name has been argued about for a while know saying that would be Bunny's counterpart name. Lastly, Blade he is Bells counterpart, he is an oc of mine because I came up with his name because Bell and Blade go really good together as words. Know since all that is settled, the next chapter should be out soon. Please leave a review that would be very thoughtful. Angel Game**


	3. Moving In Pt:2

**Sorry Guys for taking so long on updating this story I kinda had a forgotten about the story and I remember why and that is because I lost inspiration for it but I finally came up with an idea for this chapter a later. Sorry for stalling for so long now let's get on to the story. Angel Game**

Powerpuff girls ~ Rowdyruff boys

Stuck Together

Chapter 3. Moving in part 2

[Blossoms p.o.v.]

I swear my sisters can be so immature. Do they not know that there laughing and having fun with the enemy? Their so freaking care free. They're all laughing about how bossy I am and don't notice that we are stuck in this freaking mansion with them and i'm pretty sure this illegal.

"Hey why'd you walk off like that" said Buttercup walking out of the kitchen. "Bubbles sent me out here to check on you" she said. "I'm just at awe at how carefree you all are about this your all laughing on the floor with them. I would think you'd be the first one to not like what is going right here. Instead you're laughing your freaking ass off about me up in there" I said.

"Hey you know what? It's better than fighting wouldn't you think at least we're not ripping heads off in there. You know i'd love the opportunity to punch the plack off of Butch's ugly ass face but i'm not going to do that. Cause I want to get out of here" she said.

"I guess you're right Buttercup" I said. "I know i'm right know come on we better get back to the group who knows what happened in there" said Buttercup with a reassuring smile on her face. "Okay" I said as I got off the couch and we walked back in into the kitchen.

[Bricks p.o.v.]

I wonder why Blossom left? It was literally just a joke, that's exactly why this freaking mansion stay is going to suck because of her. I swear, and know Buttercup is leaving probably to go and check on Ms, Goody To Shoes, oh well. "Hey so um guys know that, that hilarious moment has past. What are we gonna do know?" I asked everyone that was in the kitchen.

"No wait better yet what time is it?" Blitz asked as he got off the floor. Bunny pulled her phone out her back pocket and said "12:15" as she put her phone away.

"Hey, hows me and Bell make lunch" said Bubbles as she started getting some things out the fridge and Bell was getting some things out of the cabinet.

[Bells p.o.v.]

As I was starting to get the tomatoes and the mayonnaise out of the cabinet it was surprisingly to high. I hate that I'm so freaking short this just sucks. As I kept on struggling to grab the jar,then he had to start talking.

"Hey Bell do you need help with that" said a very familiar voice right behind me.

"No I'm fine thanks for asking Blade but I got this" I said with sudden irritation in my voice, but why he was only asking. "You sure, it looks like you could use a bit of help there" Blade said. "No its fine Blade I got it" I said.

[Blades p.o.v.]

This time though Blade didn't take no for an answer and reached over her and grabbed the mayonnaise off the top shelf. "Here Bell" I said with plain frustration in my voice. "Thanks Blade, but I said I had it" Bell said as she tried to grab the jar out of my hand.

But at the same she tried to grab it I moved it away so she couldn't get it. "Blade this is no time no be messing around. Know give me the jar" she said with a lot of frustration in her voice. "Why do I have to give you the jar Bell, and after you've been so mean to me. I think I deserve an apology" l said as I got right into her face.

"No you don't deserve an apology from me you won't give me the freaking jar Blade" she said. As she kept trying to take the jar from my hand, man do I love being tall. "Dude just give Bell the fucking jar man i'm starving" Boomer said as he grabbed the jar from my hand and gave it to Bell.

"Thank you Boomer, at least someone out of your dimwit brothers has some class" as she walked over to bubbles and gave her the mayonaise.

"Blade what is wrong with you don't you want to get out of this house or do you want to stay here forever" Boomer said as he got into my face. "You know what we're gonna be here for years. Do you think this friendship thing is gonna take one week?" I said.

"You are right Blade but that doesn't mean we can't make an effort or they can't either" said Brick as he joined us in our conversation. "Yeah I guess you're right, but Bell is a lost cause she hates me" I said as I pointed to her from the dining room.

"Well you better start getting used to her because we're gonna be here for a while Blade" Brick said as he walked out of the dining room and back into the kitchen.

[No ones p.o.v.]

"Lunch is ready everyone" Bubbles said, as she came out of the kitchen and walked into the dining room and told Boomer and Blade. "Alright Bubbles we will be in there in a second okay" said boomer with a smile. "Okay don't be too long or there won't be any left" Bubbles said as she walked out of the dining room and back to the kitchen singing a little toon.

"C'mon we better get back in there before there isn't any food left" Boomer told Blade as he pulled him back into the kitchen.

 **I know this chapter was a little short but I promise the next chapter will be a little bit more interesting. There will be one more chapter about moving in and then we will go to even more interesting things and hilarious moments. Please leave a Review and I hope that this chapter made up for my long absence. Angel Game**


	4. Moving In Pt:3

Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update the next chapter but here it is know.

Angel Game

PowerPuff Girls ~ RowdyRuff Boys

Stuck Together

Chapter 4. Moving In Part 3

[No ones P.O.V.]

After they had all eaton lunch, they were sitting at the table in the dining room. While Blossom and Bubbles were putting some of the plates in the kitchen sink. "Hey you boys up in there" Blossom said as she came out of the kitchen. "What egghead" Butch said as he started scolding her.

"Me and bubbles are not going to be washing all these dishes alone" Blossom said. "Either one of you snooze balls come and help me or you can all can kiss having any food from Bubbles goodbye" Blossom said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Who's going to go and wash dishes with Ms. Demandi Pants in there?" Blitz said as he was on his phone playing a game. "Well I'm not going up in there" Boomer said as he was watching Blitz play his game. "Why don't you go Brick she is counterpart after all" Blade said as he put his headphones on and looked out into the distance.

[Bricks P.O.V.]

"Why me" I said as I looked at my brothers with anger in my red eyes. "Like Blade just said she is your counterpart after all" said Boomer with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you go back to watching Blitz play his stupid game asshole" I said as I was about to knock Boomers teeth In.

As Blade started pushing me towards the kitchen away from Boomer. Soon as I was in the kitchen Blade ran right back out. "Coward" I said under my breath. Soon as I turned around I just wish I hadn't. Cause right in front of me I saw Blossom bending down under the sink looking for something in the cabinet.

But as he took a double take he noticed that ass of hers. Shit, why does she bend down right now as I just so happen come right into the kitchen. I couldn't stop myself from not looking dead at it. Oh I wish I could smack that ass, wait what am I thinking thats Blossom the most stuck up person ever and my worst enemy stop looking.

As I kept on rearranging my thoughts I didn't notice Blossom had gotten up and walked over to me.

"Hey Brick you've come to help me with the dishes?" Blossom said as she walked up to me and handed me a towel. "What oh yeah I guess I am" I said as put all my thoughts together and took the towel from her hands.

"Are you okay your look like you saw your worst nightmare" she said as she walked back to the sink and turned the faucet on. "Yeah you could say that" I said as I joined her at the sink.

[Blossoms P.O.V.]

I wonder what's wrong with Brick he usually doesn't act like that. Not that I know what he acts like. Why am I blushing? Oh my gosh.

"Uhm...B...Brick" I tried to muster out. "Hhm" he said. I kept on washing and giving Brick the plates as I said. "Have you noticed how friendly everyone is even though everyone didn't like the idea in the beginning anyway" I said as I kept scrubbing the plate.

"Yeah i've noticed but no one isn't even talking to each other to you know start conflict or a full out brawl in the dining room" he said. "Yeah I guess you're right" wait what did I just say? Did I just say he is right, what is going on.

"Wait what did you just say I didn't hear you correctly" Brick said with that cocky grin on his face. "Nothing" I said as I tossed the next plate to him which he catched and put the plate down in the sink and looked up at me.

"Blossom what did you say" as he kept that same smirk on his face. "Fine, I said that you were right" I said as I threw my sponge at him

"Oh so you want to play that way, huh Blossom" as he pushed his cap back on his head.

[Bricks P.O.V.]

So she wants to play like that, as I cupped some water in my hands and threw it on her head. "AHHHHH WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" She said screaming at me. "Well you started it" I said as I watched her put the sponge back down in the sink and started to crazily through water on me.

I ducked and the water hit the floor right behind me. "Oh this means war as I ran behind the kitchen island and threw another bowl of water on her. "I agree this does mean war" Blossom said as she ducked and started to use the sink sprayer on me. "You cheater no sprayers aloud" I said as I ducked undeneithe the counter hiding away from another spritz.

[No Ones P.O.V.]

"Hey that's cheating no sprayers aloud" Brick said from the kitchen as everyone turned their heads. "Oh like bowels are even better to use you prick" Blossom said.

Know that everyone was intrigued about what was happening up in the there they all got up and walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP IN HERE" Buttercup said as both Blossom and Brick looked to the kitchen entrance.

"Uh" they both said as they put there chosen weapons down the countertop. "Uh w-we-well we are washing the dishes" Brick said as he started picking up some of the plates off the floor.

"It sure as fuck doesn't look like you two are washing dishes up in here" Bubbles said she scolded blossom. "And look at you two your both soaking wet how did that happen" bubbles continued ranting on.

"Bubbles this isn't what it looks like we were actually washing the dishes" as blossom tried to keep a straight face.

"U-huh why don't you two go put on a new set of clothes" Bubbles said.

"Fine we will" Blossom and Brick said as they left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to there shared room.

I now its really tooken me a long time to update this story and you can yell at me as much as you want in the reviews. But I have a explanation on why it took me so long. So I just had Mid-Term Exams in my school and i'm happy to pass my classes so that's it and also i've been working on it but I couldn't have a good long time to just write and type.

But I will also be having a few new stories out from different shows as well so be looking out for that. Please leave a review. Love Angel Game


	5. Moving In Pt:4

**Hey everyone I know what your gonna say why does it take you so long to update well I am very sorry but know spring break has come. So I've made a extra long chapter for you guys hope you enjoy this new chapter. Angel Game**

PowerPuff Girls ~ RowdyRuff Boys

Stuck Together

Chapter 5. Moving In Part 4

[Bricks P.O.V.]

As we went up the stairs to me and Blossoms shared room I opened the door and looked into the room and went to the window to look out of it and saw the setting sun as I started to think. Today was pretty weird, from getting out of prison and going to mayor's office to having a terrible encounter with the powerpuff girls, and know having to live with them. This days just getting better and better isn't it.

As I kept looking out of window not noticing Blossom throw a towel at my soaking wet orange hair. I turned around and said "what was that for you didn't have to throw a fucking towel at my head".

"Did you not want to dry off or should I of let you stand there and get the floor wet even more, its carpet not hardwood floors. And I'd like to rejoin my sisters back down stairs before something happens down there wouldn't you agree Brick" she said as she went into the closet to get something new to wear as she closed the door.

I have say she was right about something maybe might happen during our short absence. "Hey Brick are you going to change your clothes or are you going to keep that soaking wet outfit on" she said as she came out of the closet with a new set of clothes on.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of white leggings and hugged her curves perfectly. At that point I had remembered back to when she was bending down under the sink in the kitchen. Wait why am I thinking about her like that again get your out of the gutter man.

As I kept on slapping myself in the in my head fighting my own thoughts I hadn't had noticed Blossom start to shake me back and forth to get me out of my thoughts. "Hey did you hear me Brick? What's wrong are you okay?" as she kept on shaking me.

"Huh...huh what happened" I said as I finally looked around the room and looked down at Blossom still looking at me with concern in her eyes that's new she has never had any sympathy for me. "Yeah i'm fine Blossom i'll go change my clothes now" I said as she slowly let go of my arms than slowly moved to the side to give me access to the closet.

[Blossoms P.O.V.]

As I watched Brick walk into the closet to go change his clothes I sort of had this weird feeling that something was wrong with Brick but I just let it slide as I had heard the closet door open to see Brick with a red muscle shirt that had said "If you know who I am don't talk to me" and a pair of black pants.

He looked at me and said "You ready to join the other back downstairs" as he started to walk to the door to open it. I had followed behind as we went down the stairs. When we had made it downstairs they weren't in the living room nor the dinning or the kitchen. When we had went into the kitchen we had saw a note on the kitchen island and it had read…

"Hey you two you're probably wondering where we all are. You will most likely find us in the backyard, we all decided that waiting for you two was going to be even more boring so we all decided to go check out more of the house see you in a minute - Bubbles ;b"

As we walked to the patio door I saw Buttercup and Bunny chasing Butch and his brother Blitz looks like the two had there IPods in their hands. Wouldn't want to be in the middle of that situation. We had then slid the patio door open walked out and closed it.

I was than greeted by Bell as she had walked up to me with a cheeky sweet smile on her face "You've finally made it back took you long enough" she had said she had pulled me over to Bubbles who was sitting in one of the lawn chairs looking at the two way fight between Buttercup and Bunny vs. Butch and Blitz.

I didn't feel like getting in between this little brawl I had just changed my clothes. "So Bubbles what happened?" I asked her as she turned to me and said "Well Butch and Blitz thought it would be a good idea to take Bunny and Buttercups IPods when they weren't looking know look what has now happened".

I looked forward back to the four as Bunny had Blitz pinned to the ground with his arm in a very terrible position behind his back face now down on the ground most likely eating dirt. Than I looked a little to my right and there was BC and Butch it was a back and forth brawl and It looks like no one would be a winner after this battle was over.

"GIve me back my phone you piece of shit" Buttercup said as she had kneed Butch in his gut.

"No Butter Bitch" Butch said as he Through her behind him.

"I feel that we should probably break these fights up before this gets any worse those four destroy the house" I said as I looked at the rest of us sitting and staring at the fight.

"I guess i'll help" said Blade as he slowly walked over to the fighting duo while Brick and Boomer [tagged along behind him.

"I swear how can he be my counterpart with such a sour puss aditude" Bell said as she glared at her counterpart with disgust and walked the other direction to where Bunny and Blitz was.

As we followed Bell to where Bunny and Blitz were.

[Blitz's P.O.V.]

This Bitch is insane all I did was take her phone now look at my predicament, i'm now eating stupid grass and dirt when she already has the IPod back. What does she still want from me? Oh no now her crazy three sisters are coming, wait I hope have come to get this crazy lady off of me.

"Blitz it looks like you could use a little help there" Bubbles said as she came next to where my face was suppose to be. "Oh my god thanks for stating the obvious Bubbles" I said but it only came out as gibberish to them.

"I'm guessing that was a yes" Bubbles said as she got back up and her and Blossom grabbed Bunny by her arms and Bell held me down so Bunny won't try to take me with her. When they finally got Bunny off of me she glared at me as her two sisters held her arms back while Bubbles helped me up. Than walked away along with her sisters away from me so Bunny wouldn't get even more mad at me.

"Crazy bitch" I had suaid when she was far enough away from me so she wouldn't come back.

[Butch's P.O.V.]

"Ow-ow-ow-ahh Butter-Buttercup get off of me" I said as Buttercup had finally caught me and floored me and was stilled trying to get her IPod from under my stomach.

"Get off of me Buttercup I can't breath, your cutting off my oxygen flow bitch" I said barely being able to breath. "What did you just call me you piece of shit" Buttercup said as she had started to pull my hair as my head came out of the dirt and I was now looking at her.

By the time my brothers Brick, Boomer, and Blade had come to my rescue. They had grabbed Buttercup off of me and were holding her pretty far away from me as Boomer helped me up. "You okay Bro?" Boomer said as he pulled me up. "Yeah Boomer I'm completely fine down here on the ground" I said as I walked away from him and back into the house.

[Buttercup P.O.V]

Hey Buttercup calm down dammit" Brick said as he was holding me back.

I had finally gotten loose from him and walked away to the garden on the side of the house. When I had ended up there I sat in the grass next to the roses. I never knew what it was but gardens always had calmed me down whenever I'd get mad. We had one in our backyard. Maybe me loving the outdoors has something to do with the fact that my new powers circle around nature and stuff.

Why does Butch have to be so mean to me "I haven't had even done anything to him today and he had to have the audacity to touch my fucking phone that giant douche bag" I said as just felt the anger get even more intense.

"Why does Butter-Bitch have to have such a sour bitchy attitude to me it was just a stupid phone she overreacted" Buttercup heard as she got up and walked over to where the voice was ccoming from.

"BUTCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Buttercup said as she rounded the corner of the garden ands saw Butch laying in the tall grass.

"BUTTERCUP" he said as he sat up and looked at me.

"What are you doing here? I can't picture you comig to the garden" he said as looked away from me. "I was going to ask you the same question Butch" I said as I sat down in thee grass next to Butch.

"So uhm Butch I guess I could say that I'm s-so-so-sor-sorr-sorry for over reacting earlier" I said it as that word was barley coming out of my mouth. "What was that?" he had said with that smug smirk on his face.

"I said I was SORRY, do you understand now S-O-R-R-Y Sorry" I said as I looked away from him. "I know" he said. "You know what" I said

"I guess I'm sorry to for stealing your phone earlier Butters" he said.

"I forgive you I said as looked to the sun setting and he had looked at it to.

As the sun set neither of us talked as we bith layed in the grass and watch the sky but something felt werid as I lay there. I was just so freaking mad at him almost a half hour ago but now I'm so calm and don't ever want leave this spot.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review so I can have more heart to survive love you all. Angel Game**


	6. A Night Of Gaming

**I was so inspired in the car as I was driving to Fort Wayne and back so I decided that I would start to write the next chapter for you guys I really hope you like this chapter. Angel Game**

PowerPuff Girls ~ RowdyRuff Boys

Stuck Together

Chapter 6. A Night Of Gaming

[Bells P.O.V.]

As I had walked back into the house with Bunny, Bubbles, and Blossom we had noticed that Buttercup was nowhere in sight. I wonder what happened with her? As I was thinking that the boys had come in and they were missing two brothers Butch and Blitz.

Then Blossom spoke "Where are all your brothers?".

"Don't know" Boomer said.

"Well I don't really care" Bunny said as she left the dining room and went upstairs to her room.

At that point everyone split up and went different places Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles had followed the same direction as Bunny and went up the stairs to there rooms. Than I had looked around and I had noticed that I was alone. So I had decided to head into the kitchen get a snack. As I went into the kitchen I looked out of the hole that was in the wall and had saw Blade sitting on the couch playing minecraft on the WII U, he looked like he was struggling a little on the game. It was night time is his game and he was trying to mine but there was always either a zombie or a creeper coming behind him.

After analyzing what was going on, I turned around and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the container of caramel out. I don't know what it is but I just love caramel it tastes so good. I then grabbed two apples and that weird apple cutter thing out the drawer along with a spoon. I cut the apples into slices put them on a plate than grabbed the spoon opened the caramel container and spooned a heaping handful of caramel and spooned it onto my plate with the apples. With the remainder of the caramel on the spoon it couldn't go to waist so I took the spoon for myself and licked the rest of it off.

As I walked out of the kitchen with my plate of apples and caramel in one hand and my spoon in the other. I walked into the living room and looked at Blade as he didn't even notice me until I waved the spoon of caramel under his nose and he immediately paused the game and looked up at me.

"Is that caramel and apples" he said as he tried to grab the plate from my other hand. "Yeah why do you want to know?" I said as I dipped one of my apples into the caramel and ate it right in front of his face.

"Can I get one" he said as he tried to grab one off the plate.

"What's in it for me" I said about to dip another apple slice. "Well for one thing I saw you staring at me from the kitchen as I was playing. I bet you didn't think that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings Didn't You?" he said as I just sat there astounded. "You want to play Minecraft with me? I could use a extra player for backup" he said as he handed me a controller.

"Well I guess I'll play with you" I said as I took a seat next to him and put the plate of apples on the coffee table in front of me.

[Blades P.O.V.]

The only reason that I asked her to play with me was because I kept on dying in the mines so I needed backup and I wanted some I mean most of her apples and caramel. What is stupid on wordly feeling that i'm feeling?

As we played the game I had never new that Bell was a actual gamer. I'm guessing it something to do with the fact that we are suppose to have some things in common. I was the swordsman and bow an arrow guy while she was the builder/crafter, farmer, and miner girl perfect match. All attributes that we need for this game.

As the game progressed we had ran out of snacks at this point all I wanted was the caramel. So I went into the kitchen went into the refrigerator and grabbed the container of caramel and two spoons out of the drawer and walked back out of the kitchen.

When I entered the living room and took my seat back next to Bell I looked at the T.V. and noticed that she was in her garden planting some more wheat. Than had began to mate more cows and sheep for wool and milk.

When I was finally situated, I opened the container of caramel and dipped my spoon in it. As I did that Bell looked up from the T.V. and said "Did you by any chance grab me a spoon as well?"- "Noooooooooo" I said as I tried to hide her spoon behind my back."I know you grabbed me a spoon to your trying to hide it behind your back" she said as she gave me a smug look.

"Fine here's your fucking spoon" I said as I handed the spoon to her. "I really can't get anything by you can I" I said. "Nope you really can't" she said as she dipped her spoon in the caramel took it out put the spoon in her mouth and resumed to mating more sheep.

As she did that I continued to swirl my spoon around in the container to get a bigger scoop. When I got quantity that I wanted I put the spoon in my mouth grabbed the controller and went back downstairs into the mines to look for more iron and redstone, I didn't really need coal cause had enough for days ten stacks of sixty-four.

"Hey so when do you want go and start to go and find a pool of lava so we can make obsidian and mine it with our new diamond pickaxes so we can make a nether portal and go to the nether" I said as I was mining this patch of iron.

"I guess we can do that right after I get done in here and you finish with your little trip in the mine" she said never taking her face off the screen. "Okay that's fine" I said as I continued what I was doing. "Wait, What time is it?" I said as I took my eyes off the game and looked outside the window and that it was night time. "In the game or in the real life?" Bell asked as she looked at Blade. She took her phone out of her back pocket and looked at it and said "11:30 p.m". "

"Dang we've been playing this game since 8 o'clock when we all had come back into the house" I said as I had dipped my spoon for the last time in the empty container of caramel and ate it. "Well you know time flies when you're having fun am I right" Bell said as she had looked at me and smiled.

This was a different smile not one that said I just beat you in another brawl, no it more of a I had fun playing a game with you it felt warm and comforting. I replied by simply saying "Yeah time really does go by" as we decided that it was time that we should probably go to bed.

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows that really means alot to me. Please Review and be waiting for chapter seven to be coming out soon. Angel Game**


	7. When Art Comes Into Play

**Chapter 7 let's go yeah I swear this story that I am writing is so fun cause I love how all my characters in this story have a cool and hilarious personality. Since I have done a Blossom x Brick, Buttercup x Butch, and Bell x Blade moments. I've decided to now do Bubbles x Boomer for those out there hope you like this chapter. Angel Game**

PowerPuff Girls ~ Rowdyruff Boy

Stuck Together

Chapter 7. When Art comes into play

[Bubbles P.O.V.]

When I arrived in to my shared room with Boomer. I then looked around the room, and I had never knew how cool this place looked. The room had a long desk in the corner, a bathroom on the right,and the bed that I would have to share with Boomer was in the middle the room against the back wall though it was a pretty big bed. Aswell there was a T.V. right on the wall in front of the bed and a couch in front of the T.V.

Soon as we were in the room Boomer jumped straight on the bed with the remote control in hand and turned on the T.V. as he began to watch Rick and Morty. As he began to do that I then noticed that there were stairs that lead up to the walk in closets on the third floor. At least I don't have to walk that far. When I went up the stairs I grabbed some pajamas to wear after i've taken my shower.

As I came back downstairs Boomer was still occupied with the T.V.

"Hey Boomer, I'm about to go take a shower do you need to use the bathroom before I go in" I said blocking the T.V. so he would listen. "Uh….No I'm good" he said. "Okay then" I said as I moved from in front of the T.V. and went into the bathroom.

When I opened the bathroom door I was in shock by what I saw up in here. There was a shower that molded into the wall, a bathtub on the other side of the bathroom, and a shelving rack of towels in different sizes next to the tub hanging on the wall.

I closed the door to the bathroom and then locked it. Boomer may be one of the calmest out of his brothers but I'm not taking my chances. I then put my clothes on the bathroom sink and went over to the tub and turned it on. "A bath sounds great right now" I said as I grabbed the bottle of soap and poured the its contents into the half filled tub of water. When that happened bubbles began to form on the surface of the water "Oh how I love bubbles" as I threw the empty bottle of soap in the trash can.

When the tub filled up to where it wouldn't overflow I turned off the faucet and began to remove my articles of clothing when I was completely naked I pulled out my two twin pigtails and than clipped my hair into a high loose bun on top of my head. I then grabbed a washcloth and stepped over to the tub I put one leg in "just the right temperature" as I put the rest of my body into the tub. "Awwwwww, baths are the best" I said as I sat back against the tub and let all the stress of today melt away.

After about a hour or so of relaxation I decided that it was time to get out of the bath. The water was starting to get cold and all the bubbles popped and were now only suds. As I stepped out of the bath I pulled the plug then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I then went over to the sink grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste squirted some of its contents on the brush and brushed my teeth. After two minutes, I spat the toothpaste in the sink and wiped my mouth.

Now that i'm completely dried off I put my underwear and frilly nightgown on and slippers. "Finally done" I said as I opened the bathroom door and walked out.

[Boomers P.O.V.]

Wow she's been in that bathroom for a while now, man i've finished about 5-6 episodes of Rick and Morty. But my question was answered when I heard the bathroom door open and out came Bubbles in a nightgown. "Damn" I said under my breath so she couldn't hear, fuck I hope she didn't hear me.

As I kept watching the T.V. she moved over to the desk and pulled a few sheets of paper and a pencil out the desk drawer and began to draw a picture. I guess I should go take a shower now as I got off the bed and went upstairs into the closet and grabbed a pair of underwear, pajama pants and a T-Shirt.

When I came back downstairs and went into the bathroom and put my things on the counter. "Wow! This bathroom is amazing" I said as I walked over to the shower and turned it on. After the shower got to the right temperature. I then took my clothes off and stepped in.

After about 20 minutes of being in the shower I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower and closed the door I went to the sink brushed my teeth. After that I dried the rest of my body off and put on my clothes and put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Then I opened the door and walked out.

As I looked to the corner of the room Bubbles was still sitting in the same spot at that desk drawing. When I walked over to her she was sketching a girl in the outside in the rain, splashing in what it looked like to be puddles. The sketch looked really good and very detailed.

"Hey that looks pretty good" I said as I kept staring over her shoulder at the drawing.

"Huh oh Boomer I didn't know you were there. What did you say?" she said as she turned around in her swivel chair to face me. "Is there something you needed" she said with that same sweet smile on her face.

"Oh I didn't need anything I was just telling you that your drawing was pretty good" I said as I pointed to her sketch on the desk. "Oh thank you Boomer. I really didn't think it was that good" she said as she turned around and looked at the drawing.

"Are you kidding it's better than what I can do, I barely can draw a stick figure" I said as I began to rub the back of my still wet head. She then looked up at me and said "I highly doubt your that bad Boomer".

"You know what"?

"What" I said".

"I want you to draw a picture for me and we will see how bad you say you are, cause I believe that you are not that bad no one doesn't suck they only can get better" Bubbles said as she handed me a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Fine. I will try my best" as I took the pencil and paper from her hands pulled a chair up, sat down next to her and began to draw what it looked like to be a guy sitting looking into the distance.

"Wow Boomer that actually looks really good. I thought you said and by quote "I barely can draw a stick figure" she said as she tried to sound like me. "Well I may have had exaggerated it, a little bit" I said as I kept on looking at my drawing and no at her.

This is actually pretty fun sitting here with Bubbles and making some pretty awesome drawings. This has probably been the most relaxing part of this whole day. Well since most likely lunch when Bubbles made those crazy good sandwiches. Wait, what did I just say?

[Bubbles P.O.V.]

I looked to my left and Boomer looked like he was having a migraine or some sort of headache. "Hey Boomer are you okay you look like you aren't doing well" I said.

"Huh…? Oh what did you say Bubbles?" he said as he looked up at me.

"I said are you okay you weren't looking to well" I said as he began to rub his head. "Maybe I guess I just lay down" he said as he got up out the chair next to me and walked over to the bed where he sat down and laid his head back on to one of the pillows and closed his eyes. I looked at him as he rested there peacefully.

"Take a picture Bubs it'll last longer" soon as he said that I looked away and pretended to keep drawing. "What do you mean?" I said as my face began to flush up. "You know what I mean you staring me up and down" he said with his eyes still closed and smug smile on his face.

"Since your moving around and your close to the phone or clock. What time is it?" he said.

I then got out my chair and went over to my purse and pulled out my phone it read 11:45, wow that really is late for me I usually go to bed at around 9 o'clock.

"So what time is it Bubbles" Boomer said again as he sat up laying his back against the pillow looking at me.

"Oh it's 11:45 sorry for the long pause I was thinking" I said as that came out of my mouth more shakey than I had expected. "I believe that i'm going to go to bed know" as I pulled my phone charger out of my purse walked to the opposite side of the bed and plugged my charger into the socket and put it on my nightstand.

After doing that I looked at the bed then at Boomer then at the bed again. Why id this so scary for me to do i'm only sleeping in the same bed as Boomer. So many senarios were runing through my head as I looked at my spot. Is the night going to run smoothly? Will he try to take advantage of me? Could one of us get kicked of the bed at some point? I don't know.

"Hey Bubbles I can tell your scared of sleeping in the same bed with the enemy but here I'll do this" he said as he grabbed one of the pillows and put it on the side of him. "There know you czn sleep without having to think something is going to happen" as he turned the other way and pulled the covers over his shoulder and went to sleep.

I smilled and pulled the covers back got in to the bed layed my head against my pillow. I turned to the direction of Boomer and said "thank you Boomer" with a smile. At first he didn't answer but a few seconds later he then said "no problem Bubbles".

I turned to my side and looked at the wall as I slowly drifted asleep thinking about how tomorrow and what it may be like.

 **Sorry that it has been a month since I updated but I gave you guys a pretty long chapter today almost 2k words. The next chapter will be out soon as soon as I finish it so be watching out for that. Angel Game**


End file.
